Envy's Torture
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: It's a rp I did with a friend of mine, it's Envy against Greed, more Greed against Envy, cuz Envy's getting horribly.. Uhm.. Tortured. Oh, and there's OC's nods


Envy snarled at Greed's laugh and darted from roof to roof too, following the spikeyhaired Homunculus and finally stopped on a pilar too, narrowing his lilac eyes to small slits before balling his hand into a fist. So, Greed did had something. But what? What could the fool have? With a growl he tapped his foot on the pilar, glaring murderously at Greed.

Fixing his gaze on the pouch when Greed patted on it. Something was in there, something he didn't wanted to see.

He felt it, a throbbing pain that started somewhere deep inside of him. What was it. What could it possibly be.

Then he stirred. The only thing that could really make him feel like this was-- But no.. That was impossible. Dante had it locked away somewhere safe. How the hell could he have it? This wasn't true.

"Damn it you dumbass." he finally snarled, eyes glistening up as he leaped up, ready to pounce on Greed, though his eyes widened. The closer he got, the harder the throbbing pain came.

'No.. It's not possible...' the homunculus thought with a frown.

Greed snarled at Envy before taking another few steps, then stopping again- his ear twitching just slightly. Turning back around, his eyes aimed for the mansion as they narrowed into slits of violet. So they had already begun fighting?

This was something new.. Kimbley, dis-obeying orders? He had to get this done fast, or it wasn't going to work.

Finally deciding that they had move far enough away, Greed begun to charge at Envy- knowing it was causing him immense pain. Running behind him and grabbing a hold of both his arms, he propped his foot against his back as he used one hand to pick open the pouch, pulling out a small white object.

"Do you know what this is, my dear friend?"

Silence.

"Its your weakness.."

"Its the bones of William Elric.." 

Envy's lilac eyes glistened up slightly as he heard the shoutings just faintly from over at the mansion. So it had begun, hah? He gave a sly smirk and looked back at Greed. "You know that Kimbley idiot will die." he sneered. "But, not that you care hmm? I promise you, this'll all be over in a matter of seconds." the greenhaired Sin stated, smirking slyly before taking an attack stance.

'It's not possible. He doesn't have it. It's just my mind playing games with me...'

But then again, why would his mind be playing games with him? And he never knew that mind games hurt. This hurted, made him paralyze. There was only one thing that could. But he refused to believe it. It just couldn't be true. How the hell could Greed have it anyway?

"I'm surprised Greed... You know how many Homunculi are here. You know you can die. And yet you decide on fighting me and sign your death contract." the Homunculus stated with a smirk, narrowing his eyes. "Besides, you know i'm more of a pacifist." he said in a mocking tune.

Though he stirred, his eyes widening slightly as Greed charged at him. He tried to move away, tried to fight back, tried everything. But his body wouldn't respond to his will. His body stopped. Completely.

'NO!!! NO!! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!' he thought, cat-like eyes shrinking in rage.

The thing Greed was holding. The thing he had pulled out. The object. 

He let out a snarl as he was pushed to the ground, trying desperately to push himself back up. But once more, his body wouldn't listen. It wouldn't listen to a thing.

'No... How did that dumbass got it... Dante locked it away...'

"You... Bastard...!!!" he finally shrieked, eyes bulging and shining in malice and hatred.

His bone.

The bone of William Elric.

The bone of the male he had once been.

"You... Fucking... Bastard.." he hissed through gritted teeth. 

"How..."

A growl escaped the Sin's lips. 

"How did you... got it...?"

_"What?! But it's not needful! Get rid of it! Lady Dante, just get rid of it. I'll make sure you never have to need it!" the greenhaired male snarled, swirling around to settle his murderous gaze on the woman he had only the slightest bits of respect for. The woman that had once been his mother."You won't have to need it! Just get rid of it... Before he finds out about it!" he added with a growl, folding his arms._

"No, I might need it one day Envy." Dante stated simply, putting the small object in a little box and glancing over at the fuming Sin. "Understood?"

Envy stared at Dante for a while before grinding his teeth and unfolding his arms, giving the slightest of a bow. "Fine..." he stated, swirling around and stepping out of the room briskly, slamming it closed and stomping away from the room, bumping against Greed who just rounded a corner. "Watch where you are walking you dumbass!!" the Sin snarled, eyes glowing up before he pushed the spikeyhaired Homunculus away and continued his way.

Greed just gave a smirk and watched Envy walk off, folding his arms and leaning against a wall. 'So now I know...' he thought, closing his eyes with a chuckle. Oh yes, he had only pretended to be rounding a corner. In truth, he had been standing at the door close enough to hear them speak.

This was very useful information.

Very useful.  
  
"You were... There..." he finally muttered, every word taking a lot of effort. He knew what would happen if that piece of bone would be pushed into a wound of his. He didn't wanted that. Not at all. He loved giving pain. But he absolutely HATED to receive pain. Hated it to the bottom of his heart.

"You... you fool.."

Greed laughed meanicingly to himself as he took his fingernail, carefully slicing the side of Envy's arm open with sheer enjoyment. "My my Envy, you have a knack for remembering things, don't you? Remember the pain of dying still? Have you ever thought of that.."

Greed smiled again.

This would be fun.

"Ever thought of that amplified?"

Oh yes.

Greed had that feeling once.

And he wasn't going to let it happen to him again.

But Envy had to feel it. To know that it hurt more than being heartbroken, or everything to be taken away from you in one foul swoop. He had to know the feeling of true hurting. Pain of knowing that you did wrong when you thought that you did right. 

"Have a nice trip.. my friend.."

Envy's breath caught in his throat as he glanced back at Greed from the corner of his eye, grinding his sharp teeth. No... Ofcourse he still remembered. He wasn't a fool. "How... How could... You.. How did.. You get.. It..." he snarled before letting out the slightest of a yelp as Greed sliced open his arm.

He didn't wanted.

He couldn't let it happen.

There had to be something he could do. Anything.

If only his body responded to what he wanted.

But it didn't.

It was frozen. 

"Shit..." he whispered, closing his eyes with a growl before opening them once more, glaring murderously at Greed. No. He hadn't felt the pain of dying for a long time. He hadn't forgotten it. But he didn't even wanted to think about it. Like he always stated. He didn't liked fighting. It hurt.

"Greed... you dumbass..." he finally choked out, eyes glowing up in malice.

"Fuck you and go burn in Hell..."

Greed snickered as he put his face right by Envy's ear, the bone inching more and more towards Envys wound. He smiled. Knowing that Envy hadn't felt the pain of dying in a while, this would be alot more immense then that certian pain.

His bones.

The pain of his past.

"Tell me Envy, how does it feel to have everyone you love betray you?" Greed sneered, raising his lip slightly. "Your father.. Sorrow.. everyone in your life.. just leaving you one by one.."

The bone touched the opening of the wound.

"It hurts, doesnt it? I'm going to put you through everything I had to go through, everything your MOTHER did to me when I was sealed. Im going to make you go through hell, and then I'm going to laugh at your face, killing everyone that you thought cared for you.."

Closer.

"One.." 

Closer.

"By.."

The bone touched inside the wound.

"One.."

Envy glared at Greed as he put his face right beside his ear, stirring as the bone got closer and closer. 'Damn it! Heal!! Heal heal heal!! You stupid body! Listen to me and heal!!!' he pleaded mentally, cat-like pupils dilating only slightly. 'WHY ISN'T IT HEALING!?' he thought in anger, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes.

That bone. It was his weakness.

His fucking weakness.

He had told Dante to get rid of it. That she wouldn't need it. But she hadn't got rid of it. She had kept it. And now Greed had it. "How.. Did.. You.. Got.. It... From.. Her..." he snarled, struggling to get free, though it was weak. Almost not noticable.

That bone had to go away from him.

Everyone... Betraying him?

He gritted his teeth, eyes bulging as the bone hit the wound. No, he wouldn't show it. He wouldn't.

"H-hurt?" he sneered, letting out an high pitched cackle. "I hope... You had the time.. Of your life... in Lab 5.." he mocked, making a grimace, a grimace that turned into a large inhuman smirk. "I would've loved... Seeing... You die... To bad... I wasn't there... Hmm?" he sneered.

Oh yes, he was still Envy. Cocky bastard who didn't give a shit about anything.

But this.

Was different. Much different.

"Get it... away.." he hissed as the bone came closer into his wound. 'You're not strong enough to get rid of them...'

He shut his eyes, gritting his teeth. He wouldn't show Greed the satisfaction of him screaming.

Though his eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out a scream when the bone was completely inside, though he forced the scream back and just stared ahead of him blankly, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes to small slits of lilac.

"YOU BASTARD!!" he finally shrieked.

Greed laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed some more.

"It was so EASY!" Greed proclaimed, finishing shoving the bone into Envy's arm, still holding him by the back of his neck. "All I had to do was sneak into the room and TAKE it. It wasn't guarded or ANYTHING. And you think I went through a great deal to get this..? I don't think so."

He sneered.

"But I went through a great deal to get you here, and to see your face in this much pain. Thats the real thing I went through for. So now your going to feel everything I've ever felt."

Greed laughed loudly.

"You're going to feel PAIN."

Sweat slowly started to trickle down his face as he listened to Greed laugh, and laugh. He wanted to smash him into the ground to make him stop. The only problem was that he couldn't. He couldn't do a thing then wish the thing inside him was out. As soon as possible.

It hurt.

It burned.

It made him freeze to the spot.

Twitching so now and then, letting out a hiss of pain, narrowing his eyes to small slits of lilac.

Dante hadn't guarded it. Dante hadn't hid it well enough. Greed had been able to take it. Just like that. It was... Painful. To know how much he meant for her. Even though he knew he was just a pawn. Just a pawn in everything. He would've atleast hoped Greed would've to do a lot to get it. But he didn't.

Easy... 

To easy...

"F-fuck you..."Envy groaned, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to block himself from the pain. Knowing he was vulnerable now. His wounds wouldn't heal. He couldn't move. All he could do was talk and shout and curse and insult the greedy dumbass. But that didn't help him out, now did it?

"Fuck you..." he snarled once more as Greed bursted out in laughters once more.

It annoyed him so much. So freaking much.

He never had been in a position like this. He had never been the victim. No mostly he was the one, the predator. Not the prey...

But he was now...

It angered him.

More then anything 

Greed ran his hands down Envy's leg, finally reaching the spot in which his tattoo was located. Envy couldn't move. He could, and would do whatever he wanted. Lightly brushing his fingers over the tattoo on his thigh, he smirked inwardly and traced the lines, his eyes narrowing in pleasure.

"Pleasurious, isn't it?" Greed smiled, tracing the circle over and over again. "Now.. what if I was to jam my hand into there? Destroy your sense to think freely.. the pain so immense.."

Greed blew on his leg slightly, barring his teeth as he made his fingers push together and harden.

"That you couldn't breathe.."

"Love.." 

"Be happy.."

"Ever again.." 

"Wouldn't you love that...?"

Envy snarled, eyes widening only slightly when Greed reached his ouroborus. "No..." he whispered, letting out a groan and closing his eyes, gritting his teeth when Greed lightly brushed his fingers over it. 'Kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you... Anyway possible... I will...' he thought, opening his eyes to small slits of lilac.

"No..." he whispered harshly in response, baring his teeth and struggling only slightly. "Get the fuck away... Get away..." he hissed, eyes glistening up. 'Don't you dare... You Greedy asshole... Don't... you dare...' he thought. He hated it. He hated pain. He didn't wanted it.

His teeth clattered slightly and his eyes widened faintly as Greed pushed his fingers together against the mark. He clenched his teeth tightly to stop the clattering and just glared ahead of him murderously.

"Fuck you.." he whispered.

"Leave me..." he snapped.

"Don't..." he added, only the slightest hints of despair running through his voice.

"You dare... To do it..." he continued. 

But he knew Greed would. He had never hesitated on hurting the Ultimate Shield when they were fighting. Now what would make this situation any different? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"... Greedy... Greed... You.. dumbass..." he finally hissed, body trembling slightly from all the tries to move.

"If you... Hate Dante so much..." he muttered. "Then get the courage... To... face her... yourself..." he stated, eyes glistening up in malice. "Or are you... to much.. of a coward...?" he groaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

Greed bore his teeth as he slammed his hand into Envy's leg, straight onto the orobourus mark. "Oh.. I'm not afraid of any old woman.. I'm just afraid what I might DO to her.. she contains alot of.. valueable knowledge."

He sighed as he wiped a spurt of blood away with his finger, putting it into his mouth and resting his elbow on his leg. "Now.. this sucks.. I have to sit here and watch you suffer.. man.. it feels so gross in your leg.."

Seconds turned into minutes.

Greed knew Envy was probably going through hell right now. But he didn't care. He didn't hold back anymore. And he never would again. No matter what the concequence. 

Because he was Greedy.

After all..

"I just dared."

Envy, who had his eyes shut the whole time, wishing this was just a stupid fucked up nightmare, finally came to the realisation, it wasn't. Well, there was nothing wrong with wishing... There never was.

Though he got snatched out of his thoughts as Greed rammed his hand into the ourobourus mark with his sharp nails. He couldn't help it. He screamed. In pain, in horror, in anger, in agony, but most of all. In hatred.

He trashed slightly, screaming louder when he felt the bone. This was pure hell. He couldn't do a thing, and every once when he moved, the bone would hurt him more. But this both. Both the bone and the ourobourus mark. It was to much. To much of a pain.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU BECAME A HOMUNCULUS!! YOU SHITHEAD!! STUPID GREEDYBASTARDI'LLKILLYOU!!!" Envy screamed at the top of his lungs, eyes bulging, cat-like pupils shrinking in both pain and hatred as he glared at Greed.

Trying to get the hand away from his mark. But he knew that it wouldn't work. And even if it did. Then he still couldn't move.

He hated this. He fucking hated this.

The Sin let out another scream and jolted his head backwards, baring his shark-like teeth, shutting his eyes tightly, face twisting in agony.

For once... HE was the victim. Him. Envy! The one superior Homunculus. Better then all the rest.. For once.. HE was trembling and screaming in pain... He hated it.

The Sin let out another pained shriek, convulsing and digging his nails into the ground.

'Damn it.. .Stop.. now... I... Damn it!!" the greenhaired Homunculus thought. He couldn't stop this. In fact, he couldn't do a thing then to feel the pain and see Greed's satisfied face.

Greed.

He would pay somehow. Somehow. He HAD to.

"She'll... SHE'LLFUCKINGSEALYOUAWAYAGAINFORDOINGTHIS!! NO! SHE'LLKILLYOU! AND IF SHE DOESN'T DO IT!! I WILL!!" he shrieked in rage, trying to kick his leg at Greed to kick him away, but miserably failing at doing so.

Minutes.

Minutes that seemed like months to the Sin.

Rage that started to flare up but being unable to use. His nerves were like fire. His blood was like acid, running through his body. An immense pain. Pain he couldn't get rid of. 

Wounds that wouldn't heal.

'Is this.. How much I mean to her?! Why.. Didn't she got rid of it... Why...'

He let out a choked gasp, grinding his teeth and opening his eyes once more, only to look at his face again. His smug face. Satisfied. He wished he could smash it off.

But he couldn't, all he could was growl, talk, scream, and so now and then trying to hit him, invain. 

It all was invain.

He wanted this to stop. But it wouldn't. Even though he was in pain. Greed hadn't broken him yet. Oh no, he wouldn't give the Sin that pleasure. And finally, with a growl, he spat at Greed's face, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes.

"Fuck... you Greed..." he snarled, hunching up his shoulders slightly in anger

Greed snickered to himself as he looked around for a weapon, anything he could use to hurt or harm Envy. "Yes yes, you hate me.. kill me... yada yada yada.. but Ill let you know something Envy.." He finally made due with a rusty blade not too far off- picking it up and sliding it down Envy's leg, the blood rushing onto the ground beneath them- making a small puddle of hatred and disgust.

"Im going to kill you, over and over."

"Over.. and over.." 

"Until you can't breath.. until your blood has run dry.. and until I can finally see you cry... that would be the day.. the day that I would finally have my victory."

He slid the blade down Envys leg again.

And again.

The blood filled aroma suffocating the area.

But it was like the sweetest smell to Greed. His blood. Finally, he would get his revenge. After all the planning. He would get it.

"This is fun.."

Envy rasped and glared at Greed as he snickered, narrowing his eyes only slightly as he saw the greedy Homunculus look around and mutter to him. His eyes widening slightly when he saw the rusty blade. "NO!" he screeched, raising his hand to stop it but failing once more and letting out a scream as the blade pierced through his skin, jolting up and screaming harder, shutting his eyes tightly and falling back on the ground. 

"D-damn... damn... you... Fuck... Greed.. Damn... you...!!" he gasped, gritting his teeth.

'Kill you.' 

'Over and over.'

'Can't breath.'

'Blood run dry.'

'See you cry.'

'My victory.'

The words only halfly entered his mind. Though he knew exactly what Greed meant. Exactly. "N-no..." he choked out, jolts of pain running through out his whole being, making ever fiber scream to stop.

He screamed once more when the blade slid down once more.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Like a never stopping train.

The blood. HIS blood was filling the air. Drowning in his own blood, it was suffocating him to smell his own blood.

It was paradise to Greed probaly.

"F-fuck you..." he shrieked softly. "Fun... My ass..." he hissed, glaring furiously at Greed, clenching his teeth together when the blade entered his leg once more.

Greed laughed as he threw the blade aside for a moment, standing back up and coming face to face with Envy. "Listen here, my friend.. your in for a hell load of torture. And dont you dare say fuck you.." Greed mumbled, wiping the spit from his face and wiping it off on Envy.

"Because insulting isn't going to get you anywhere in this situation." 

He played with Envys hair for a moment, looking down at the blade and back up again. "I've always hated your hair.. from the moment I saw you."

He was tricking him.

Picking up the blade once more, he pretended to go for Envy's hair- but instead he gently cut Envy's cheek. HIs blood flowing onto Greed finger.

His revenge.

"I love this." Greed cooed, casually walking behind Envy and sliding the blade down his back. "So, what'd you say? Had enough? Beg for mercy? Because I'll gladly stop..."

Greed smirked.

"But you gotta beg for it."

Envy groaned and looked away from Greed, panting slightly, relief running through his body as he felt the sword getting out of his leg. He understood Greed's words, but he only halfly registered them in his mind. "... H-heeh.." he sneered, giving a faint mocking smirk before screwing his face as Greed wiped the spit off on him. "I.. Say.. Whatever... I want.." he rasped.

He knew it was stupid to provoke him, if he just could shut up and let everything rush over him.

But he couldn't. It wasn't anything like him to shut up and crawl over the ground like a beaten dog. It was nothing like Envy to do such a thing. He gave a silent growl though when Greed started to play with his hair, giving him a taunting, mocking look and glancing towards the blade. "Well... I've always... H-hated.. your... Face..." he snarled, screwing his own face slightly.

'Don't you... Dare to do... anything... with.. my hair!!' he thought.

He let out a snarl when he saw Greed pick up the blade once more, pretending to cut off his hair, instead of that, he felt a sharp sting at his cheek, something warm trickling down the side of his face.

More blood.

"..." Envy gritted his teeth and glared murderously at Greed.

"I.. HATE this..." he snarled, reminding himself to kill off Greed after he had killed off Hohenheim. Oh yes, that was his cling on. He still had to get rid of Hohenheim.

He let out another scream, his eyes widening and cat-like pupils shrinking once more as the blade slid down his back. "Never..." he hissed. "I'll... Never... Beg..." he continued, baring his sharp teeth. He had enough, oh yes he did. But he wouldn't beg for it to stop.

Envy. Did not. Beg. Never.

".. Go... rape.. .some... girl... Lea'me... alone..." he snarled,shoulders trembling slightly in pain as he shut his eyes.

'Gotta beg for it.'

He wouldn't. He would NEVER sink that low. Never.

Greed laughed maniacally as he took a strand of Envy's hair, chopping it off and letting it flutter to the ground. Slamming the blade into his leg again, he tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Whats the matter? Dont wanna beg?"

'You're such a greedy bastard..'

'No-one will ever love you...'

'GET AWAY FROM HER!!'

'GREED! GO AWAY!'

"You always shunned me, you fucking bastard.." Greed growled, slamming the blade into his leg again. "So then I got dirty. So what? Ill kill you, over and over again until you breath you very last breath."

'Go away Greed...'

"I promise you that."

Slam.

Again.

And again.

Envy snarled softly as he saw the green locks fall to the ground, gritting his teeth. He knew it would come back once he could use his powers again. But this humiliation... It was. It was frustrating.

His eyes widened, another pained shriek coming from his lips as the sword slammed into his leg once more.

'Never.. Never... I'll never beg... NEver...' the Homunculus thought, burying his head on the ground, grinding his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly, shoulders trembling.

Helpless. Completely helpless.

"Ha... ha... haha..." he choked out, a pained smirk coming upon his face.

"The.. matter... Greed...? You... stupid... asshole... Angry... She chose... Me...?"

He narrowed his eyes, cat-like pupils shrinking slightly in agony, though amusement was hidden in them. "She... didn't... Wanted... you... hmm...?" he sneered. "Threw.. You away... chosen.. For me..." he snarled, letting out a rasped laugh, though the laugh turned into a scream when the blade slammed into his leg once more.

"FUCK YOU!!" he shrieked, ever breath taking away his energy. Every fiber wishing he could move and kick the shit out of Greed.

"Your hopeless." Greed growled, standing back up and shoving the blade brutually into Envy's gut. "I am never, and will never be, envious of you. You think you've got it rough? How about having nothing to AIM for."

He twisted the blade in his gut, sliding it alond gently from the inside.

Yes.

He really hated Envy.

"Ha! Ha.. haha.." Greed laughed gently, turning his head and looking at Envy.

"Angry because Im the one winning, Envy? I may have had to cheat, but that was because- you were getting too.. cocky."

Greed snarled.

"Fuck YOU." Greed snarled, punching Envy across the face. "I'm sick of your stupid rants.. so.. Ill just have to make you shut up.."

Envy let out a sneer and finally gasped, eyes widening once more when the blade was brutally shoved into his gut, his mouth opening in a scream, jolting forwards slightly before slamming back on the ground, panting. "... F-fuck... F..." he choked, some blood trickling down his chin, dripping onto the ground, another scream parting from his lips when he let the blade twist and slide down.

Oh how he hated Greed. He hated Greed almost as much as he hated Hohenheim.

He wanted to make him bleed.

Scream.

More then anything now, right on this moment.

He bared his sharp teeth, sending Greed a murderous glare, filled with hatred.

If there was anything of sanity left inside of him, that greedy bastard was slowly but surely breaking it.

And Envy hated it.

He hated the pain.

He hated the feeling of being helpless.

He hated Greed.

"Y-you're... N-not winning..." he stated, his voice barely above a whisper. "I w-won from you.. c-countless.. of times... before..." he added.

Cocky. 

He could go burn in hell.

"You're... A stupid... Greedy.. Dumbass... And.. I don't know.. How many times.. I have to tell you that.. Before you understand..." he hissed, letting out a snarl when Greed punched him across the face, shutting his eyes. 

HE would get Greed back for this.

Somehow. He really would.

He promised himself that.

Greed growled at Envy's antics, casually strolling around to his backside and slamming the blade into there. Since the blade was rusty, the reaction of the skin and the sting of the blade was even greater.

The screams.

The whines.

The kicks.

The attempts.

It was all too great. All too great of a moment for the great Greed.

"What's the MATTER." Greed snarled, pulling it out and shoving it back in again. "Too WEAK now, are you? Can't push off ol' Greed, the guy you've pushed off so many times before?"

Again. 

Slash.

"I thought that I was an easy apponent for the great Envy-BAKA."

Again.

"I guess.. I thought wrong.."

"You're not great at all, if you can't even help yourself from dying."

Greed staid silent for a moment, gently sliding the blade over his back.

"Weakling..."

Envy eyed Greed cautiosly as he strolled around to his backside, once more slamming the blade into him. Lilac eyes widening and lips parting in yet another scream, though he knew the screams were turning softer. He almost had no voice left to scream with. But it hurt him, and the rust didn't really helped it.

How many times had he died?

How many times had Greed rammed the blade into his heart?

How many times had he screamed?

How many times had he tried to fight back but failed to do so?

How many times had Greed taunted him. Mocked him. Made fun out of him?

He didn't knew. He lost the count. All he wanted now was to close his eyes and let the darkness engulf him. To never wake up again. Right now he hated the fact he couldn't die, atleast not forever. He died. He came back. Greed killed him again. It was like a circle. It never did end.

He wanted it to stop. He hoped someone. Anyone to make it stop.

But he wouldn't beg. Oh no, he did not beg. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"S..." Envy started slowly, blood trickling down his cheek, dripping on the ground. "Shut... Shut... up..." he whispered harshly, settling his weary lilac cat-like eyes on Greed, baring his teeth.

"Just... g-get... get... the... hell... away..." he groaned, shutting his eyes and looking away faintly.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

His face was lying in a puddle of blood. In fact, his whole body was. And not just blood. It was his blood. His blood that was suffocating him. His blood that was smelled all over the place. Not Greed's.

For once. It wasn't Greed.

It was him. 

"I... I'll..." he choked out, opening his eyes once more, glaring murderously at the greedy Sin. "Kill you... I... will..." he stated harshly.

'If it wasn't for the bone... I could've... Could've fought back... I can do nothing now... Nothing..' he thought, a bitter expression crossing his bloodied face.

Weakling.

"Not..." he snarled. "I... am... Not..." he continued, trying to push himself up, his eyes widening in pain, a yelp escaping his mouth when he felt the bone, slamming back down.

If he could only get it out. Somehow, he could try, right.

With a trembling hand he reached for the wound where the bone sat, every slightest movement making him screw his face in pain, though determination burned in his eyes.

This was enough.

More then enough.

He just wanted to close his eyes. Close his eyes and drown into the darkness.

Close his eyes and let go of his sanity.

Close his eyes and pretend he wasn't here.

But he couldn't.

Because he couldn't die. Not permanently.

And he couldn't give up. Because that just wasn't like him.

Greed snarled as his hands caressed the blade, trailing the blood from his finger and onto Envy's back. He hated him. Loated him. He would be the one to kill him now. Yes. 

Words like that were empty promises, he knew. But he also knew that unless he wanted to be locked up forever, he needed help getting out. He despised closed spaces, he did, and he always had. Just the mere thought of being like some dumb animal caught in a trap made his skin crawl and his throat want some alcohol. Those weren't thoughts to face sober.  
_  
"So where are we going, boss?" _

"How the hell should I know? Away, far away from this piss hole."

They nodded. It wasn't a place of fond memories. It was a wonder none of them were gibbering, drooling idiots with an IQ of fifty. Well, there had been some like that, and some that were worse, but he had done nothing about it. He wasn't out to play God, unlike some people.

Not that he was some whining, fair-for-all humanist. He didn't know where the term dog-eat-dog came from, but that person was a damn genius for covering up how cruel and savage those things called human beings could be. No dog was ever so sadistic. Sure, dogs killed each other, even ate each other. But they didn't carve holes into one another and turn each other into freaks so pitiful that even Mother Nature wept at their hideousness.

"Do you think this is good enough, boss?" 

"Does it have alcohol?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's a start, ain't it?"

He could always find his other desires later. They weren't that hard to find, just to fill. Something was always lacking, and it wasn't passion.

It was funny how his wants and needs always seemed to collide and merge into a frothing ball of unquenchable feelings. He supposed that was why he came out the Sin that he did. Nothing was ever enough, so he wanted more. It was an eternal pattern, and it was what got him locked up in the first place.

Well, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. That bitch and her dogs weren't going to catch him again. If he could just stay down low…

But then there was him. That semi-human creature, who was less human than him or the chimeras. A creature who was a sadist to the core, who found amusement in even the tiniest amount of suffering.

'I'm your man.' 

_It had such a hollow ring to it. Those were such light and empty words; they could be blown away with a breath. But having him with them was a need, not a want. Somehow, with that man, he could almost keep them separated._

He needed the alchemist. Needed someone who knew the outside world and the inner workings of things. As for fighting, he wasn't so sure he wanted the man on his side. It seemed like a double-edged knife. The sort of blade that would silently nick open your skin, and drink in the coppery blood.

Even immortals had a bane.

He intended to find and secure his, but whenever he thought about how, he ended up smashing things in frustration. It got him sent outside to cool his head more than once. He didn't see the big deal. Furniture was fucking replaceable, right?

He tried not to think about it, but it was hard. It popped up at rather inappropriate times, but if it came down to it, he would be a dog. 

"My, my, how slutty. Are you sure you're not Lust?" 

And the man would laugh and smirk, ignorant of the eyes behind his dark shades. There was a difference between need and want, but it was getting smaller and less distinctive. Soon it wouldn't matter.

It didn't surprise him when they came. To say he should have been prepared was an understatement, but where was the fun in that? To have some perfect little escape route with food and water ready was boring. Let those bastards come; he could deal with them.

But it didn't turn out that way, and he should have known it never would. Luck was not a friend of his, nor a lady. 

'I'm your man.'  
  
He chuckled bitterly. Well, that was one want, no, need, he was never going to fulfill. Just like all the others. This creaky, old mansion was another want, a need. It was one that he yearned for more than money, sex, drugs, and all the rest. It was the world in its own way. A world of death, decay, and intrigue. The sort of drug that would make you lose yourself, that would drag you in and smother you. There was only one way to enjoy it, and that was when you were dead.

Well, he was dead, in many ways. And he was about to embrace just another form of corruption and decay. You couldn't run forever. Especially with a chain that dug into your flesh, choking the freedom out of you. 

"Give up." Greed hissed, dropping the blade to the ground as he followed suit, his body hitting the ground with a 'thud.' Crossing his arms and legs. he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was dead. And he couldn't change that. But Envy. He had so much ahead of him. It wasn't fair. Not in the least.

"I'll just.. wait."

Envy coughed, again, and again, and again. The blood wouldn't leave his throat, his breathing was uneven. He had spots dancing in front of his eyes and a buzzing sound in his ears which he tried desperately to get rid of. But it wouldn't go. It staid.

He hated Greed. He had always hated Greed. From the day that Dante met him when he was still a human, till the day that was now.

He coughed once more, more blood falling onto the ground. He was almost there. Almost. Just a bit more. His fingers almost reached the wound where the bone was in. Though just on that moment another pain jolt rushed through him and he let out a scream, shutting his eyes tightly and trembling in pain. He wanted to give up. He couldn't do this. He hated the pain it was giving him. But if he didn't do it. The pain would stay. And he couldn't see which was harder.

"H-hate... D-damn... Hate... you..." he snarled, digging his nails into the ground, gritting his sharp teeth. "Ever... since.. we met... hated... you... You dumbass..." he growled, choking on his words and coughing once more, vomitting more blood on the ground. He couldn't do this. He just wanted it to stop. But he didn't wanted to beg. He couldn't do this... He felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Pain he had never felt before. All he had known was pleasure. Pleasure at torturing humans. Pleasure at tricking them. Pleasure in everything. Taunting, mocking, acting. 

And now.. Where had it gone to? Gone. All gone. His fighting spirit was still there, though it was but a spark. A spark that was clinging desperately at the thing called life. Even if it wasn't real life for the homunculi. He wondered, wondered how much red stones had gone to a waste. How many times more he could get killed. Or maybe... This had been his last kill.

He didn't wanted that. There was so much more he still had to do. Kill off Hohenheim firstly. Give Greed the same torture that he had been giving him but then ten times worse. Oh yes, ten times worse... No. Twenty. Hundred. Hundred times worse then this!

He wouldn't forgive Greed for it. He would never. He would make the greedy bastard pay. Even if it had to be with his last breathe. He would take everything to make the dumbass pay for this. Pay dearly. With his life. With his everything. He would smash the smirk off of Greed's face. He would find that skull. He would do anything for it. And then... He would have HIS fun. 

But... He HAD to stay alife for that. And by the way things were looking now. He feared, yes... he feared that he wouldn't live to see another day. And he hated the thought.

"Never..." the Sin whispered harshly, eyes closed and something hot trialing down his face, mingling with the blood on it. "Never.. giving... up..." the greenhaired Homunculus mumbled, barely audible. 

"Fucking... bastard... You'll... Never... Understand... To... t-to s-stupid..." he stammered, gritting his teeth once more when he felt another pain jolt run through his body. 

'Anyone...'

"You.. haven't... won... just... y-yet... won't... let you... never..." he whispered.

'Make it stop...'

"Y-you don't understand me... don't... know.. shit about me... You're... just a stupid idiot... That's... all.."

'I hate the pain...'

"... You haven't won..." he stated, coughing once more.

The only reason Greed could win now was because of that bone. That was all. That was everything. He could've never win without it. And Envy refused to believe it. Though it was quite obvious the greedy Sin was winning from him this time.

Life... What was that again? 

Happiness... Did such a thing every existed?

Pleasure... He forgot the meaning of it.

Himself.. Who was he really? 

Pain...

Pain... was Hitori.

His eyes jolted open.

"... Tori..." he choked out barely hearable. "Hi... tori..."

"Well well well, lookie who we got here, it's the greedy dumbass, how nice seeing you here." the greenhaired Homunculus stated with a cold laugh, stepping out of the shadows and folding his arms. "Finally decided to join us too?" he snarled, narrowing his eyes. "Finally thought about it?" he added. "Or were you to busy with those damned human women hookers!" he snarled, stepping forwards, a smug smirk coming to his face. "Lady Dante isn't happy with it. Not at all."

"Fuck it.." Greed snapped, glaring at the greenhaired Sin. "This is my life. I'll live it how I WANT to live it. Just get out of my way and don't bother me."

"Ho ho, quite some loud mouth, huuh?" Envy asked with a large smirk before propping his hands up against his hips. "She'll punish you for disobeying her orders again."

"Atleast i'm not a filthy dog that plays every card she pulls." Greed snarled back. "Atleast I have a free will instead of YOU."

Envy's face twisted in anger. "Why you..." he whispered in a dangerous tone, jumping forwards. "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!"

Greed had stopped with the blade.

It was time to just sit and wait.

Cocking his head to the side, he took in a deep breath and thought. Though about everything. Why he was here, and doing this. He.. wanted the revenge. To feel it drop it off his fingers. Closing his eyes and sprawling himself on the ground, he stretched his arms out and began to talk.

Whether Envy wanted to listen or not.

"I want the entire world... I want everything... every life, everything, every fact, it must all be mine... hehe... A grand idea if I say so myself, a bit cliché, though it's what I get for being the incarnation of all greed..

I am such a wiseass.

But can I even do such a thing? Is it possible to get the world, and hold it all in your hand? Even Homunculii can wear out, most likely, even with regeneration. We are not immortal; nothing is, even with the capacity of regeneration. Not even god. I have to learn everything, if I want everything."

Greed sighed as he ran a hand through his bead-blue hair, opening an eye at Envy and laughing lightly. "If you understand this saying.. I didn't drink it. I just sat there whirling it around and ate all the free peanuts. Then I left. The glass was still on the table, full."

He sighed lightly as his head rested gently on the blood-soaked ground.

"Your glass is still full, Envy. You haven't realized that. I am Greed. And you may claim to kill me, but I'll just keep coming back.. but.. seeing you cry right now? Heh.. makes me think about old times.." 

"When our hatred wasn't completely pure."

"Heh.. remember that?"

Ah.

The good old days. 

Definetely.

Although he hated them.. he missed them too.

_"I want you…"_

Greed paused and smiled lightly, a malicious glint spreading on his face.. "No… no Envy. You couldn't 'want' me, all you could do would be to 'wish' for me'"

Pompous bastard… assuming things…

"The only way to 'want' something is by meaning to achieve it. And sorry to say, you never 'achieve' said goal. "

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're simply jealous that I can have what you want. Plus, for me to actually think about you anyways its highly unlikely… but then again I'm greedy, so sure…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You said you wanted me.. Right?"

"To get out of my CHAIR!"

"..Oh…" 

"Yep.."

Envy twitched so now and then, all he could feel was pain. Nothing more then pain.

And all he could do was stare at Greed in bitterness. Anger. Hatred. Agony.

He hated the expression. He hated everything about the cocky bastard. Maybe HE was one too. But the dumbass most certainly was too. He scoffed and gave a snort mixed with a whimper and a weak smirk as Greed laid down on the ground and started to talk. Wondering what made the idiot think he even WANTED to listen to him.

Especially now. No. Mostly now. On the moment that he couldn't stand Greed. On a moment that he'd rather strangle him thousand of times. On THIS moment he decided to talk. It was rather stupid.

Everything. Oh yes, Envy had always known that Greed wanted everything. Freedom. Women. Slaves. Everything. Everything he could get his greedy hands on. Everything and everyone. Oh how he hated the asshole.

He didn't wanted to listen.

But he didn't had a choice. Not now. Defenitely not now. Get the world? Hold it all in your hand? No. Envy didn't thought it was possible. But it didn't matter to him. He never wanted such a thing. All he wanted was to kill off Hohenheim. Oh and Greed ofcourse. And the Elric brothers. And everyone else that gone to his wrong side.

Which were quite a lot.

Envy gave another snort at Greed's talk and shook his head faintly. He never had understood greed. Never. And he never WANTED to understand the asshole. Never again. He was just an insane greedy bastard. That was all he was. An insane greedy bastard with stupid sayings flowing out of his mouth. Sayings that didn't even registered in his mind on the moment.

Nothing could on the moment. His mind could only register the pain and the knowledge someone else was enjoying it. But he would enjoy it too. Oh yes he would. Once it was Greed's turn. He would torture him so much that before the day he dies, he wishes he had never been born.

He didn't got it. The glass was still full? His glass was still full? It didn't make sense. It was rubbish. He didn't wanted to hear it. He couldn't understand it anyway. He heard it. But he couldn't understand it. "... You... talk... rubbish... Greedy... dumbass..." he murmured, closing his eyes and letting in a raspy breath, gritting his teeth. 

"Damn... you..." he growled, opening his eyes once more, glancing towards Greed.

He blinked. He frowned. And he blinked again. Cry? What was the idiot talking about? He did not cry. "The.. Helll...? Not... crying.. y-you stupid... idiot...!" he snarled, letting out a hiss.

Their hatred wasn't completely pure? Maybe it wasn't. But it was still hatred.

"..." he didn't respond. Ofcourse he remembered. But Greed could go fuck himself. Envy hated him. And he wouldn't dare to let him have the pleasure.

So he just closed his eyes, pretending he hadn't heard anything. Nothing. Yes. That was easy. Just close your eyes and pretend you're not here. Not hearing anything. Not feeling anything. 

He hated Greed.

It had always been that way.

It would always be that way.

Nothing could change that.

_"Baka greed, assuming such stupid things." the greenhaired Sin growl, rolling his eyes and lying down on the couch, shaking his head faintly before glancing towards a familiar chubby male who was staring at Envy, his finger propped into his mouth and a curious expression on his face._

Envy smirked and glanced towards Gluttony, grinning widely. "Gluttony. Next time you see Greed. You can eat a bit of him you know. He told me he loved it when you did that. It reminds him of the first day he saw you." the violent Sin chuckled.

And at that, Gluttony smiled broadly, eyes brightening. "Brother Greed will let me do so?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes, yes he will let you do so." Envy stated. 'Baka Greed... Thinking that I want him. That was just... Hilarious!' the Sin thought, letting out a snicker as he heard the door slam behind him.

Gluttony had left.

And it wouldn't be long before he heard Greed scream against the chubby. 

Ah, how he loved his life. 

Greed laughed to himself as he stared at Envy, looking at his back. Always looking at his back. Never looking at his front. He always, ALWAYS, was looking at his back. Now it was time for Envy to look at him. It was so simple, yet Envy couldn't see it. See how he was the luckiest homunculus out of them all.

But he was blind to it.

Always blind, never willing to see.

Never wanting to see the people around him. 

And thats what ticked Greed off the most.

"You're glass, you dumbass. Its full. But your too goddamned blind!" Greed spat, looking at his back once more. That was right. He was going to die. Not Envy, him. He knew it. Because he was already dead. 

Something he figured out long ago.

"So.. stop acting like you have it so fucking hard.. I didnt.. have a life before this you know.. so.. just.. stop acting like a fucking weakling!!"

Envy kept his eyes closed, every breath taking more time, every curse he wanted to slip out, made him choke, every glare he wanted to give Greed, made him wince in pain. Everything he wanted to do made him scream... And all the while, Greed just stood there. Trying to be a smartass. Trying to act as if he knew everything about the Sin. Well, then he had news for the greedy bastard.

He didn't knew a thing about Envy.

And he never would. He just assumed things.

"Should... smash... the grin.. offe... your face..." he hissed, coughing once more and finally tilting his head to the side.

He was sick of it.

"... I... don't... get... a thing.. about what... you say..." he whispered harshly. Maybe he would've understood if he was not in this position. Maybe he would've understood if he wasn't fighting to stay alive.

But he didn't. Not now. He didn't understood it.

All the things Greed told him, they ticked him off, annoyed him, made him want to beat the rubbish out of him. Though a growl caught his throat at Greed's last words. Did Greed think he didn't had it hard?

Did Greed think he was lucky?

Was he so stupid.

Was HE himself so blind to see Envy's truth.

Apparently.

Yes. He was.

"... s..c..r..e...w.. y...o...u..." he choked out, convulsing only slightly, lilac cat-like eyes shining in agony and hatred.

But.. if he could just see it..

Greed sat up, smelling the air and frowning slightly. "Shut up you baka. I don't care if you understand, it'll give you something to think about."

He smelt the other coming.

It was thrilling. More people to kill. Amazing.

"Looks Envy's got some back-up." Greed sneered as he laced his fingers together, staring into the darkness of the houses. "Tell me, were you really that weak as to not get away? I thought you would've broken away by now.."

He did.

But he didn't. 

Looks like his fun was over.

..For now.

He wasn't blind. He knew that much.

But he knew, that all homunculus had a purpose.

Himself?

He was just a tad bit over-greedy about the thing he could never have. The friendship that was never there, but it was. The one thing he couldn't truly call his own. Even though it wasn't there.

The one thing Greed could never have.

A bond with Envy.

Envy gritted his teeth and tried to push himself up once more, it was no use. The bone in him paralyzed him, it even was a miracle he could move. While most of the Homunculi would be helpless. Helpless and all they could do was talk or stare. 

But he had lived for so long. He had learned. He could move... But he figured out it wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

The bone would always be his weakness.

With a cry he fell back to the ground, panting slightly before settling a wear gaze at Greed. "Back... .up...?" he grumbled softly, gritting his teeth. Mocking. Taunting. "You... mark.. my words... You... will... have this... same... feeling.. when.. I get... my.. hands... on... that.. skull... of... yours..." he hissed, letting out a sneer.

"Remember... I... made you... dig up.. that thing... You.. didn't know... Until it was... to late.." the Sin snickered weakly, eyes dropping closed. "Ha.. ha.. Those.. were... days... I can't.. forget..." he hissed softly.

"No... other homun...culi... Just... the greedy... dumbass... and ... chubby... and.. cute... lil'... old... me..." he stated sarcastically.

Someone was coming...? 

He didn't believed it.

Greed was playing with him. 

Waiting until he totally broke down.

And he felt it was close.

He felt it wouldn't take long before that happened.

To be saved?

Something that he didn't hoped for anymore.

He yearned for it.

To be released from this humiliation

Pain snickered as he finally reached where Greed and Envy were, his eyes widening at the sight of Envy. Complete and utter mess. Cut, wounds everywhere.. and he wasn't healing himself either. He wasn't moving.

"YOU." Pain snarled, pointing his sword at Greed.

"WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO HIM!?"

He wouldn't wait for his answer.

His feet lifted off the ground as he charged at Greed, nothing but pure qmalicious intent in his azure eyes. He wasn't going to let him be pushed around like nothing.

He would KILL.

Over and over

Greed snickered as he waited for the attack from the new homunculus.

His plan was done for. 

Well.. at least he got what he wanted when he wanted it. 

And that was good enough for him.

Perfectly fine. 

He had no problem with fighitng another fight. Envy couldn't interfere.

That was the best part

Envy truely was looking like a mess, bits of his hair were chopped off, his skin-tight clothes were torn and slashes were on his body, his face was almost completely covered in his blood and his leg where the mark was, was a complete and utter mess of blood and flesh, having the sword rammed down there for to many times.

He could faintly hear someone scream. That voice... He knew it.

Hitori... Pain...?

The Sin slowly opened his eyes once more, staring ahead of him blankly, blinking a few times before a frown crept onto his face.

It was Pain.

"P-pa--" he choked and fell into another coughing fit, more blood spilling, his shoulders hunching up in pain. 

_"Just face it. You'll never be as good as me, greedy bastard!"_

"You're a waste of my time!"

"The mission would've come out succesfully if it wasn't for you!" 

"Stop wasting your time on those damned humans!" 

"They're treacherous. They kill off each other's kind. They are the most filthiest being on the world. And YOU are loving them."

"You're the idiot here."

"Lady Dante asked us to dig up this grave."

"Why? You'll notice soon enough."

"Enjoy the pain. Because you will be feeling more of it."

"When will it get through your damned head?!"

"Are you so stupid to not notice what the problem is here, Greed? You. You are the fucking problem!!! You have ALWAYS been my problem. Always running off, Doing what you wanna do. And WHO has to go after you to get you back? Right. ME!"

"Face it, Greed. You'll NEVER be good enough to please her. All YOU care about is your own greedy self. Not that I care. I do what I do to accomplish my goal. You on the other hand. You are to simple minded. To stupid to look further then your nose is long."

"Why, hello there, Ultimate Shield." 

"I sealed you for a century, but it seems like you still haven't learned your lesson."

"What did you do with the skull?"

"I see... You have it hidden somewhere. I'll find it again and seal you." 

He made the same promise now once more. He would find it again, but he wouldn't use it to seal him. Oh ho no... He wouldn't...


End file.
